After the Flames
by figurechan
Summary: Becuase there's nothing I can say that will make you feel better, and I know it. -- sasusaku oneshot


Because there's nothing to say that I can bring out of my mouth that will make you feel better, and I know it.

After years of knowing you, even the things I oh-so-want to say are muffled and censored. They have to be, because you won't accept them.

And I know what is not to be said. I'm not so foolish anymore. But, Sasuke-kun, there is nothing to be said right now. Nothing.

Should I take a chance? Should I say everything from the back of my mind, from the inner, true, me? Would you accept me then? Would it matter if you didn't?

"Sasuke…" I start. No. It would be wrong. Everything would be wrong. I muffled my words for years so they would sound right, and I'm not going to stop picking my words because there are no right ones now.

"What, Sakura?" You look at me. A nervous shiver runs up my spine. There are tears in your eyes - I've never seen you look like that before. Which is another reason why nothing would be right now. You just want me to stand there and be quiet, and just be there and not say anything – and why is it that I can't be helpful to you, even this once? I'll stop myself. I won't say anything this time, I won't ruin it this time.

I'm sorry about your house, Sasuke-kun, but there are worse things.

"I'm sorry about your families house, Sasuke. I can't believe someone would do something so horrible. Are there any news on who did it?"

Sasuke shook his head, and tears shook off. No.

Don't worry about your residence place, Sasuke-kun. You can stay at my place, and we'll be together, and everything will be perfect.

"You can stay at Naruto's house or my house if you want. You know that, right? A—and we'll help you train and everything…"

"I don't need that. I can afford a new apartment."

I think of possible things to say, possible things to do. Hugging you or kissing you, while being the things I want most, are off-limits. And there's nothing left to say.

Let's go out on a date, Sasuke-kun. I'll make you forget about it all. I will. I'll be there, and you'll be there, and it'll be alright. And no stupid house-burning would rip us apart.

"You're losing strength. You need to eat and you need to train. Come on, Sasuke." I say. I reach out for your arm and tug on it, signaling you to leave this place, this chill, as soon as possible.

And you smile at me. Another shiver races through my body. That look on your face… your sharingan has been activated throughout the entire 2 days. Now it's just ruins and wrecks of what just a few days ago was your house, your families house, your memories. Sharingan with tears… it's definitely not something that you see every day. Especially not on you, Sasuke-kun. A teary sharingan and a broken smile, as if you've already lost it all – first your family, and now the memory of your family - and there's nothing more to lose, as if there's no reason to keep living. Of course I know what comes next, of course I know what comes after this. After this comes the stage when you find a reason to live – to avenge everything you lost, to revenge the one who made you lose it all.

Sasuke-kun, please, listen to me. Don't stand here anymore, Sasuke-kun. You've stood here enough, you've stood here for 2 days. I'm worried about you, Sasuke-kun. You're the most loved person in this village, and everybody cares about you – and yet you let everyone worry away, and you don't care.

"Sakura-chan" you whisper. You disactivated your sharingan and you gently wipe off your tears, but the broken smile sits still on your face.

"Sakura-chan, thank you." You say, still in a whisper. Another shiver runs through me. That's what you said before you played traitor on Konoha and tried to shake off everything here. I'm ready this time. You won't get me. I'm not weak.

"You're right." You continue speaking "I have been losing strength."

You straighten up, and take my hand.

"Let's go eat something and train." And you jump – dragging me along - to the nearest roof. I can feel your hand clench on mine as you are probably thinking that just a few days ago the nearest roof was your own. But for now, I'm happy, because just maybe I did do the right thing for a change.

-fin-

A sasusaku oneshot? From me? Believe it or not, it's true. **:huge gasp: **Generally, this oneshot sucks, and generally, I'm not really a sasusaku type of person, but I just started typing this off and it short of slipped of my fingers. Odd, but it also explains why it sucks. Ah, excuses, excuses, gotta love them .

ONEGAI, REVIEW! I live on these reviews. Each review warms my heart a generous deal, and my hearts definitely needs warming right now, and maybe if my heart warms so will my fingers and they'll accidently write off another fic or another chapter in What Now (which I'm rather dreading continuing right now because each time I reread it it seems more and more ridiciolous and idiotic and, really, who WAS the idiot who wrote all this? And each review I get for it I open the Microsoft word and reread the previous chapter, groan at it's stupidity, write two sentences and close it. AH, just needed to get that off my chest for all you What Now readers ')


End file.
